unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/ Mario's Adventure 4/ Game
The story starts out at Bistro En Lê Parc. Both T-2500.5 and it's predecessor, T-2500, have the form of Mordecai, except they wear tuxedos. Maitre d' serves the guys salad. MAITRE D': Here is your food. Please, pick a fork, it's the fanciest we offer! ;) MORDECAI #1: Ah, thanks, Maitre d'. MAITRE D': Your pleasure. Oh I forgot... MAITRE D' (furious): YOU'RE BOTH BANNED!!! YOUR CHOICES: LEAVE OR BE DESTROYED!!! Suddenly, an old man at the table across from them rises from his seat and walks over. It turns out to be Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: Hey! What's all the commotion?! REAL MORDECAI: Well, duh. Months ago, when I first came to this bistro, Rigby and I assisted Muscle Man. After he got bak from the hospital, he banned us! MAITRE D' (still furious): LEAVE OR DIE!!!!! DR. BATMAN: Begging your pardon, sir, but I know these gentlemen personally, and I can attest to the fact that they... MAITRE D': Oh, you know them? WELL, THEN YOU'RE BANNED, TOO! DR. BATMAN: Aww...can I at least finish my meal? MAITRE D': NO!!! DR. BATMAN: Oh, gosh darn it! Dr. Batman and the two cyborg Mordecais skulk out the door. The real Mordecai is thrown out of Bistro En Lê Parc. Maragret in her dress comes to Mordecai. MARGARET: Sorry, I'm late... Silence. T-2500.5 as MORDECAI: You're not Margaret! You are T-5001! Margaret's form flickers, disappears, and transforms into a single floating neuron of the T-5001's brain. T-5001'S NEURON: Hah! I see you've managed to remain undeterred by my disguise. Just remember, though: I am undefeatable! I managed to detach myself from the original T-5001's brain to come here and carry out his, as well as my, mission! T-2500.5 transforms into a C4. T-5001'S NEURON: Oh, what? Do you want to blow me up with a puny missile? We'll see about that. T-5001's neuron glows green. T-5001'S NEURON: COPYING DATA... T-5001's neuron copies the appearance and abilities of the T-2500, subsequently transforming into a miniature bomb shelter. T-2500: Hey, I've got an idea! T-2500.5, can you become tiny enough to go into that bomb shelter? T-2500.5 shrinks to a diminutive size. T-2500: Sweet. T-2500 also shrinks, carries T-2500.5 into the bomb shelter, and walks out, leaving him there. T-2500: FIRE IN THE HOLE! T-2500.5 turns back the time. T-2500: Hey, I've got an idea! T-2500.5, can you become tiny enough to go into that bomb shelter? T-2500.5: No. I'm not being tricked. T-2500: What do you mean? Oh, I though you would survive the explosion you would cause. My bad. Here, do you want me to become the...? T-5001's Neuron transforms back into an exact copy of T-2500. T-5001'S NEURON: ENOUGH! T-5001's Neuron turns its fist into a bulldozer and launches it at our two heroes. Meanwhile, Dr. Batman is calling the cops. T-2500.5 turns back the time again. T-2500: What do you mean? Oh, I though you would survive the explosion you would cause. My bad. Here, do you want me to become the...? T-2500.5: NO! (Hector's voice) South of the line chilli chicanos... ARE THE MOST SPICIEST THINGS IN THE WORLD!!! T-2500.5 transforms into Hector, undamaged, holding his RPG at T-5001's Neuron and fires it, directly hitting it. T-5001'S NEURON: Nooooo! T-5001's Neuron is caught in a massive explosion, yet it survives. T-5001'S NEURON: Is that all you've got? I survived the formation of the Earth itself. If you want to beat me, you'll have to use something near the power level of Chuck Norris. Meanwhile at The Fairly Oddparents... Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda are reading this article on this wiki. TIMMY: Oh no! T-2500.5 is in danger! If only I can wish away T-5001's neuron... I wish T-5001's neuron was gone! COSMO and WANDA: You've got it! Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands, with their star tops shining. Meanwhile, T-5001's Neuron has vanished in a pink *Poof*! It reappears above the Cauldron of Evil, in Nintendo's headquarters. T-5001's NEURON: What the--? Where am I? T-5001's Neuron plops into the Cauldron of Evil. The black liquid inside it bubbles, and T-5001's Neuron swims around in it like a fish in a pond. It finds the ear of Weegee's corpse, swims into it, and takes control of his brain, becoming the W-5001. W-5001: OBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY T-2500.5...OBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY T-2500.5... W-5001 uses its limited telekinesis to lift itself out of the Cauldron of Evil and floats to the exit. At that moment, however, it is stopped by Shigeru Miyamoto. SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: Hey! Where do you think you're going? W-5001 stares at Shigeru Miyamoto, turning him into a Weegee. The two of them jump out the window and survive, only to be surrounded by the police, accompanied by Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: There they a...what the heck?! The two Weegees stare at the police, turning them into Weegees, but Dr. Batman manages to avert his gaze. DR. BATMAN: Oh, no! T-2500.5, help us!!! T-2500.5: DISOBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY W-5001...DISOBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY W-5001... The three Weegees revert to two policemen and T-5001's neuron. T-5001'S NEURON: Hey! How did you do that?! CHIEF OF POLICE: DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR...uh...LIKE I SAID, DON'T MOVE! T-5001'S NEURON: Time to bring the house down. COPYING DATA... T-5001's Neuron turns into an exact replica of the T-2500.5. It uses its multiple ion cannons to disintegrate all the cops as well as Dr. Batman. T-5001'S NEURON: There. Now the battlefield is even, T-2500.5. Now we can settle this once and for...oh, yeah. Whatever happened to your friend? T-2500, was it? T-2500 tries to shapeshift into Giant Susan but is unable to. REAL T-2500: Aww, come on! T-2500: COPYING DATA... It takes 1 minute for T-2500 to copy data. Meanwhile, in the city, next to Nintendo's headquarters, T-5001's Neuron has engaged T-2500.5. They look exactly the same, and are both shooting each other with missiles and laser cannons. Neither one of them seems to be damaged. Back to the Turner house... TIMMY: Not again... I wish T-2500.5 has many clones! COSMO and WANDA: You've got it again! Cosmo and Wanda hold up their shining wands, but the wish is denied. TIMMY: Huh? The book reading "Da Rules" appears in front of Cosmo and Wanda and opens on its own. WANDA: It says that "You can't alter Wikia pages"! TIMMY: Darn! Jorgan must be busy adding a new rule which is computer-related! Meanwhile, next to Nintendo's headquarters, Weegee has come back to life. T-5001's Neuron, who is about to sucker-punch T-2500.5, hesitates and notices him. T-5001'S NEURON: T-2500.5, look out! IT'S WEEGEE! Both of them duck and transform into metallic cubes so that Weegee cannot stare at them. T-2500.5 throws up. What came out of him is The Wickets Leader. THE WICKETS LEADER: What? Where am-Huh? Weegee stares at the Wickets Leader, turning him into a Weegee and forcing him to attack T-5001's Neuron. The latter is also turned into a Weegee. T-2500.5: What? THAT'S ONE OF MY TRANSFORMATIONS!!! T-2500.5 is covered up in flames. He explodes, creating a mushroom cloud. after the smoke clears, he is now T-2501. The Weeges are now just T-5001's neuron, The Wickets Leader and the first owner of NintenDO. He is also now as strong as T-5001, his brain and the neuron. T-2501: Come on. T-2501 sucks in The Wickets leader and transforms into Cosmo. T-2501 (as Cosmo): Now I can even transform into Faries and Anti-Fairies. T-5001'S NEURON (in Weegee form): Well, if you were a Weegee, could you still transform? T-5001's Neuron (in Weegee form) stares at T-2501 and turns him into a Weegee. Meanwhile, the original Weegee has vanished. T-2501 in Weegee form de-Weegeeifies itself, reverting to Cosmo. He poofs up a sandwich and eats it himself. T-2501: Yup. T-2501 transforms into Jorgen. T-2501: Now, BE GONE!!! T-2501 sucker-punches T-5001's neuron, piercing through his invincibility. T-5001'S NEURON: Ouch! Fffff...that hurt! T-5001's Neuron has lost its Weegee form due to T-2501's sucker-punch, and has transformed into its original state. Suddenly, it glows and rises into the air. T-5001'S NEURON: Wait! I know what I must do! T-5001's Neuron goes back into Nintendo's HQ, with the T-2501 hot on its tail. T-5001'S NEURON: I know it's got to be somewhere in his office. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier! T-5001's Neuron searches the entire office, rifling through papers and shame cartriges that cover the floor like an uneven blanket, finally stumbling upon the Revival Machine. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Machines left on the planet! Perhaps I can use this to attain my original form once more. T-5001's Neuron climbs into the Revival Machine, which is shaped like a half-circle and is meant to be worn like a hat. The machine starts up and begins to make a humming noise just as T-2501 smashes his way into the office. T-2501 screams, utterly forlorn, while eating and drinking his last Sandvich and Bonk! Before the revival process is done for T-5001, everything freezes including the process. T-2501 punches the revival machine, terminating the revival process. Everything unfreezes. T-2501: YES! T-5001's Neuron climbs out from underneath the Revival Machine. He is shaped like T-5001's Brain. T-5001'S BRAIN: Well, you didn't let me grow back to my original form, but this is better than nothing. T-2501: AWW COME ON!!! T-2501 turns back the time before T-5001's neuron got into the Revival Machine. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Machines left on the planet! Perhaps I can use this to attain my original form once more. This time, it was different. T-2501 didn't crash into the office and he is disguised as a Revival Machine. It transforms into Jorgen. T-2501: HA! FOOLED YOU! NOW BE GONE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! T-2501 aims his giant wand at T-5001's neuron. It shoots, sending T-5001's neuron to Unwish Island. T-2501: My work here is done. His watch is, however, ringing. T-2501: Oh! I'm late for Fairy Inspection! T-2501 poofs himself to Timmy's house. At the house... T-2501: Timmy Turner... Suddenly, the real Jorgen comes in and sees his doppelganger. JORGEN: HEY! Who the heck do you think YOU are?! T-2501 transforms into Rigby. T-2501: Easy, I'm the T-2501. JORGEN: Oh. T-2501 teleports to the UnWorld, only to find the T-5001 in its completely restored form. T-5001: Hah! Look who finally showed up. I've already used the REAL Revival Machine by now! Do you know what that means?! T-5001 ejects an ion cannon from its chest. It begins charging. T-5001: It means it's time for you to...